In recorders employing tapes, such as VTRs, the azimuth recording system in which head gaps are inclined with respect to the direction of tracks has been adopted in order to enhance the recording density.
In case this recording system is applied to a magnetic disk recorder with the intention of enhancing the recording density in the radial direction of a magnetic disk, there has been the problem that all the tracks of the magnetic disk cannot be used and that unrecorded tracks are left.
Let's consider a recording operation using a magnetic head in which the head gap of Channel 1 and that of Channel 2 have unequal angles (the so-called azimuth angles) with respect to the widthwise direction of the tracks of a magnetic disk. Letting T.sub.p denote the width of each track, it is favorable to set the internal distance between the head of Channel 1 and that of Channel 2 at a value three times greater than the track width T.sub.p. First, the head of Channel 1 corresponds to the track of the outermost periphery of the magnetic disk, and the head of Channel 2 to the third track as reckoned from the outermost periphery, the track of the outermost periphery being excepted. Subsequently, the magnetic head is moved 2.multidot.T.sub.p so that the head of Channel 1 may correspond to the second track as reckoned from the outermost periphery and that the head of Channel 2 may correspond to the fifth track. Furthermore, the magnetic head is successively moved inward at steps of 2.multidot.T.sub.p. Thus, most of the tracks are successively recorded.
However, the first track as reckoned from the outermost periphery and the first track as reckoned from the innermost periphery are left unrecorded.
An object of this invention is to provide a recording system which makes all of tracks usable when such an azimuth recording system is applied to a magnetic disk recorder.